New Sakura Order
SOS Brigade (Standard Edition) › New Sakura Order}} 39 |totalstrength = 884,524 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 22,680 |totalnukes = 248 |rank = 102 |score = 3.87 }} The New Sakura Order is a pink team alliance that was founded on October 21, 2010 by Katsumi and the first Petal Council of the alliance. Charter With the aim of creating a unified, strong and free Empire of Many Nations, we henceforth commit ourselves to these following ideals, principles and directions. Article I - The Empress The Empress is the divine symbol and heart of the Empire, an Akitsumikami through the devotion and will of the people, established to protect and to serve their needs, and to unify them to a common prosperity. As such, the Empress is afforded all necessary freedom to conduct the affairs of the Empire, limited only by internal edicts and worthy precedent, and shall serve as a fair and just arbiter of internal disputes. The Empress retains her position as such until abdication, general loss of faith in her status, or until the heavens collapse. At time of abdication, a successor shall be appointed by the leaving Empress to become the new Empress. Should a overwhelming loss of faith in the divine status and commitment of the Empress occur in favour of another member of the Empire who possesses the strength and devotion to fulfill these aims, the title and responsibilities of the Empress may be transferred to the qualified individual. Article II - The Petal Council To serve the administrative, advisory and leadership needs of the Empire, a Council consisting of upstanding and devoted members of the Empire shall be established in such numbers as needed, appointed at will at the service of the Empress or elected by majority of the Assembly of the Empire. The Council shall have the power to establish procedures and common goals throughout the administrative divisions of the Empire, and to enact or repeal alliance edicts by majority vote. Members of the Council shall retain their positions until resignation, expiry of an established term, dismissal by the Empress, or recall by the Assembly of the Empire. Article III - Assembly of the Empire The Assembly of the Empire consists of all members of the Empire who have fulfilled entry criteria and are not in provisional or probationary status. The Assembly shall be free to voice their concerns and suggest improvements to the Empire, and shall have the authority to propose, elect and recall members of the Empire to the Petal Council and other appointed offices though majority vote. Article IV - Expulsion Any member of the Assembly of the Empire may propose expulsion of another member of the Empire, which will shall then be voted on by Assembly. The voting period must be at least 24 hours in duration, and will require at minimum a majority of 2/3 of votes cast in favour to succeed. Upon successful passage of expulsion under this article, the member shall be removed from the Empire. The Empress may also expel members of the Empire immediately in the case of emergency. The Empress cannot be expelled under this article. Article V - Amendment Amendments to this Charter may be proposed by any member of the Assembly of the Empire, which shall be voted on by the Assembly. The voting period must be at least 48 hours in duration, and will require greater than 70% of votes cast in favour to successfully amend the Charter. Signed, *Mio, Empress of the New Sakura Order *Elrich von Richt, Petal Council *Diablofan, Petal Council *Tohru, Petal Council *Arynar Ventys, Petal Council Government Treaties War History External links *Declaration of Existence ---- Category:New Sakura Order